


Relief

by HooperMolly



Category: Sharknado (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post Fin, set after the credits rolled, that was a tag that existed and i could resist using it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sharknado has ended. It's probably a good idea to go to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened but it did. Somehow Sharknado has happened to my life, grabbed me firmly by the ankle, and won't let go. Since we only get a single name for Baz I've taken the liberty of giving him a surname. If someone involved in Sharknado should happen to stumble upon this, I have only two words: thank you. I've tried to write this in the spirit of the film and I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> I have done no research for this fic, but somehow I doubt that really matters. Tell all your friends to watch Sharknado.

After taking out three tornadoes full of sharks with a chopper, a car, and a whole lot of homemade bombs, it was very tempting to lie down on the rain soaked asphalt and sleep for a week. Fin and Nova had been running on adrenaline for most of the day, Claudia and April hadn't been fleeing for much less time, and Matt had been fighting to control a helicopter in hurricane-force winds. 

April requested that they go straight to a hotel but Fin and Matt insisted that they get Nova to a hospital for medical attention. No one mentioned Baz, last seen being dragged off by the wind with an enormous shark still latched on to his already wounded leg. With no working car and a darkening night sky, they were forced to make a decision: stay at the airbase for the night or walk to the nearest hospital. The vote was three to two for the hospital so they set off, Matt supporting an injured Nova who was determined not to be carried. 

Fin watched protectively as he tried to ignore the feeling of shark blood congealing over his clothes, arms, neck, hair and face. Claudia walked beside him, clinging to his hand as though he would disappear. On her other side April strode along purposefully and Claudia held her hand too. For a moment Fin was transported back to when their daughter was only 4 and liked to swing between them as they walked around the mall.

They left the chainsaws behind at the airport, but April was still clutching a hammer as though it could protect her and her children from the world. Fin hadn't bothered to point out that it would be useless against a shark as they had yet to encounter one that wasn't already dead or dying.

A few miles down the road they came across a station wagon that had swerved to avoid a dropping shark and mounted the curb. The driver, a young man with jet black hair, was slumped over the steering wheel with blood caked on his forehead.

"Claudia! Quick, check the car and see if he's got a medical kit." He ordered, letting go of her hand and gently nudging her towards the rear of the car as he sprinted for the driver's side door. 

"Sir? Excuse me, sir? Can you hear me?" When he didn't get a response he pressed two fingers against the man's neck. He could feel a pulse, not strong but steady.

“Is he okay?” Matt called, standing a way off from the car, still supporting a weary, and now concerned, Nova.

“He’s not dead if that’s what you’re asking.” Fin replied as he assessed the situation. 

“No kit in the car itself, unless there’s one in the trunk.” Claudia said as she peered through the window into the back seat. She opened the passenger side door and popped open the glove box to find the small button that would release the trunk lid. She pressed it and it came up with a little ‘click’. 

“It’s empty. Nothing in here but an old flashlight and a dozen bottles of water.” She informed him after hurrying around to inspect it. 

“Get the water.” April said, moving forward to join her daughter. 

“It’s not ours. That’s stealing.” Claudia objected. 

“We just survived a natural disaster. No one is going to condemn us for drinking someone else’s bottled water.” April said, tearing open the plastic wrapping holding the bottles together. 

“Matt come and get some water.” She said, twisting the lid of a bottle and taking a large swig. 

“You too.” She added, looking at Nova. Matt helped Nova limp over, easing her down onto the sidewalk beside the car and accepting the two bottles his mother offered him. 

“Here.” He said, opening a bottle and passing it to her. Immediately Nova tipped half the bottle onto her face, scrubbing at the layer of blood and grime and digestive juices that were dried on the skin. 

“April? Can you help me get him out of the car?” Fin called, still crouched beside the driver in the open car door. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because he needs medical attention ASAP and we need a car. The front isn’t too damaged, I think we can get it running but I’ll have to drive and I can’t if the driver’s seat is occupied by an unconscious man.” April grumbled and pursed her lips but walked around the car to help him.

“You can never just leave things alone, can you?” Fin stared at her in disbelief. 

“Leave things alone? What are you suggesting April? That I leave him, unconscious and bleeding from the head in the car? Or that I drag him out and leave him abandoned on the sidewalk?” Her face soured for a few seconds before she let out a lengthy sigh. 

“No. No, you’re right, we have to help him. I mean, we’re going to the hospital anyway. We won’t even have to go out of our way.” A muscle in Fin’s face twitched as he fought not to fire an angry retort but he bit it back as a street lamp flickered into life. 

The sun wasn’t visible over the horizon anymore and half the sky was a deep purple as the final rays of light faded. Awkwardly, he grabbed the man by one shoulder and pulled him until his torso was leaning out of the car. Slipping a hand under each arm he kept pulling, directing April to support the man’s hips. Claudia opened the back door and they shuffled around so that Fin was able to heave the man into the back of the car. 

“Matt, Nova, are you ready to go?” Nova nodded, looking slightly less exhausted now that she’d had a chance to hydrate and refresh herself. 

“Very ready.” She said, struggling to her feet. Matt helped her into the car then slid in beside her. The owner of the car sat limp on the seat beside her, propped up by Nova and Claudia’s shoulders. 

“Does it start?” April asked anxiously, as Fin hopped into the driver’s seat. He turned the key. The engine spluttered but fail to engage. 

“Try again.” April pressed, her pitch going up as she tried not to panic. He turned the key again, listening hopefully as the engine turned and turned without catching. 

“Third time lucky.” He muttered under his breath as he made another attempt. This time the engine roared into life, purring smoothly under the bonnet. 

“Yes!” Fin cried happily, a sentiment echoed by his family. The drive to the hospital was treacherous, mainly due to the large number of dead and dying sharks scattered across the road, and the slippery mixture of shark blood and shark guts and water that coated the roads. Several times Fin almost lost control and sent them all careening into a building or a parked or abandoned vehicle. It wasn’t until they drew close to the hospital that encountered any real traffic, the streets jammed with people also trying to reach medical aid. 

“April, get out of the car. All of you get out and start walking. You’ll have to carry him.” Fin nodded towards the car owner who looked like he was beginning to stir. 

“No. No, we’re not leaving you.” April insisted firmly, looking utterly terrified at the very thought. 

“We don’t know how long it will take to get to the hospital through this traffic jam and it’s going to be chaos when we finally do get there. There’s probably not even any parking. You can see the hospital ahead, get out and go.” 

“No way Dad. I’m not getting out of the car if you’re not.” Claudia said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Fin clenched his hands on the steering wheel, grimacing in frustration. 

“Fine. Have it your way. We’ll just have to try something else.” Fin said, a strange edge in his voice. 

“Dad? What are you going-” Matt started to ask but was cut off as Fin turned the wheel sharply and hit the accelerator. 

The car mounted the curb and speed down the sidewalk. It wasn’t going much faster than a human marathon runner and the pavement was mercifully empty of pedestrians but the experience was still terrifying. Claudia and April started screaming, Nova buried herself in Matt’s chest and Matt closed his eyes. 

“They’ll have to change it from a sidewalk to a sidedrive now.” Fin said, turning to face his horrified passengers with a grin. 

He was still covered in sharky remnants and resembled that character that Christian Bale played in American Psycho. He resembled Christian Bale. 

“I’m just going to get out of the car now.” Claudia said, scrabbling blindly for the handle as she stared wide-eyed at her father’s face. 

“That’s a good idea.” Matt agreed, scrambling to open his own door. As they exited the vehicle a harassed looking woman in scrubs hurried over to the car. 

“One of you had better be dying.” She grumbled as she glanced from to face to face. 

“What?” Fin said reflexively. 

“It’s the ninth layer of fucking hell in there, you just drove on the sidewalk to jump the queue. It had better not be a sprained fucking ankle or so help me.” The woman continued, glaring at Fin as though she’d rather like him to combust.

“We have a man unconscious. We found him at the wheel of his vehicle. This is his car. He didn’t respond when we tried to talk to him but he’s got a pulse and he’s breathing. Also my friend Nova was eaten by a shark when she fell out a helicopter my son was flying as they threw bombs into the tornadoes to stop them. When the tornadoes stopped, she fell to earth inside the shark. As far as we could tell she has no broken bones but we don’t really know. I mean, I run a bar and Matt’s a pilot and April just -” The woman put up a hand to silence Fin. 

“That’s great. I didn’t need a life story.” She turned to the entrance of the hospital and signalled someone to come over. A tall man with closely shaven hair responded, wheeling over an ancient looking wheelchair. 

“We’re out of gurneys I’m afraid.” He said. 

“Who are we admitting?” The woman in scrubs pointed into the car at the slumped owner, blood drying on his face. 

“Him. And this woman but she’ll have to walk and wait.” Nova nodded and started to shuffle towards the door, letting go of Matt’s arm. 

“No, Nova. I’ll come with you.” Matt said, taking a step after her.

“No you won’t Matt, you’ll take your mom and Claudia and you’re going to rent a room in a hotel. I’ll stay here with Nova.” Fin said, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder to stop him. 

“Why you?” Matt replied, frowning. 

“He’s my next of kin. It makes sense, Matt.” Nova responded before Fin could get a word out.

“You’re her next of kin?” April asked loudly. 

“Yes.”

April folded her arms in front of her chest, ignoring the two hospital employees carefully removing the car’s owner from the back seat. 

“So you two are dating?” Fin shook his head. 

“It’s not like that.” April nodded. 

“Good, because you’re too old for her.” 

“I’ll decide if he’s too old for me for myself thanks.” Nova interjected. April looked like she’d just bitten into a lemon.

“Come on, Mom. We should go now, or we’ll have no chance of getting a room.” Claudia said, taking her mother gently by the arm and steering her away from the car. 

“Matt. Come on.” April said, gesturing at him to follow. He paused, glancing at Nova who was now holding on to his father’s shoulder for support. 

“Matthew James Shepard, when your mother asks you to come with her you come with her.” April pressed. 

“Okay Mom.” Matt conceded as he melted under his mother’s withering gaze. 

“Bye Dad, Nova!” He said cheerily as he skirted around the wheelchair and joined his mother and sister. April grabbed his hand and held it so tightly that the knuckles went white. 

“We’ll call the hospital when we find a room.” She called over her shoulder to Fin as a teenage boy ran in front of them screaming and clutching at his right arm which was just a ragged stump below the elbow. 

Everyone froze for a moment before resuming their previous activities as though a teenager missing a hand had not just run past them screaming because if they thought about it then they have to think about why this boy was only just arriving at a hospital when the sharknado had stopped several hours ago. Had he been running for hours? Had he been passing a flooded drain when a shark leaped out and bit him? It was too much to think about, so they didn’t. 

Fin helped Nova make her way to the door, a helpful near zombified older woman pointing them in the direction of reception. They had to wind their way through a maze of people before they could approach the desk itself. 

“Non-emergency is it?” The receptionist asked, his face a mask of detached boredom. 

“She fell out of a helicopter, got eaten by a shark, and I had to cut her out of it after I miraculously managed to leap into the mouth of that same shark with a running chainsaw. We’re not really sure whether she was injured in the fall to earth or not. I mean, she can walk so that’s a good sign, right?” The receptionist stared at Fin, one eyebrow raised sassily. 

“Nice story. More creative than most, but I have to ask you to be serious please, we’re overrun with patients and we need to prioritise.” 

“He is being serious. I was throwing homemade bombs into the sharknadoes while his son piloted the helicopter. I fell as I tried to stab a shark that had bitten down on the skis and wouldn’t let go.” Nova informed him as she leaned forward onto the desk, exhausted. 

“See what I’m covered in? It’s shark digestive juices and blood. Same with him.” She held out her arms to show him the dried stuff that covered it. 

“There’s no time for joking.” The receptionist maintained but he was looking decidedly less sure of himself. 

“We’re not joking.” Fin said, too tired to argue the point. The receptionist stared at him for a full ten seconds. 

“Okay, take this form and fill it out. Take a seat on the left. Someone will be with you shortly.” The receptionist handed Fin a pair of pink forms and a mangled looking pen. 

Fin held his arm out to let Nova lean against him and guided her over to a small gap over by the wall and eased her down onto the floor. He squeezed in beside her, pressed between her and a closed door. From the other side of the door, over the cacophony of groans and chatting and other miscellaneous noises, he could hear two people talking. 

“...the leg? Yes, he’s had a dose of his pain medication within the last half an hour so he won’t be due for another dose for another six hours.” The first voice said. 

“Okay, great. You said he goes by Baz?” Fin’s stomach flipped as he leaped to his feet. He knocked on the door as Nova tugged at his jeans. 

“Fin, sit down. You’re making a scene.” She urged him. 

He ignored her, knocking more insistently. The door swung open to reveal an angry looking nurse. 

“Sir, please take a seat. I understand that you’re scared and hurt but we have hundreds of people in this hospital seeking medical attention and you will have to wait your turn.” She said firmly. 

“No. No it’s not that. You said Baz. Is it possible that you were talking about Barry Holt? White guy, blue eyes, very Australian, shark bite on the left leg?” Fin said quickly, barely daring to breath. The anger on the nurse’s face vanished as she listened to Fin speak. 

“Yes. That’s him. Do you know the patient?” Fin nodded enthusiastically, hardly daring to believe his luck. 

“Yes, I’m his friend. Finley Shepard.” The second nurse took a step forward. 

“Fin?” Fin nodded again, as Nova clambered to her feet.

“He’s been asking about you.” Nurse 2 said with a smile. 

“He’s conscious?” Nova said, her face lighting up. Nurse 2 nodded. 

“He’s conscious! He’s alive!” She squealed happily, throwing her arms around Fin’s neck and squeezing. Fin wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. 

“Can we see him?” It was Nurse 1 who replied, shaking her head. 

“Not looking like that you can’t. Follow me, I’ll take you to the showers.” She beckoned, moving slowly along the corridor as Nova and Fin followed her through the door. 

“Just through there. I’m afraid we’ve got nothing for you to change into except for a patient’s gown.” Nurse 1 said, pointing them into a rather large bathroom. 

“That’s fine. At this point I’d take being naked and clean.” Fin replied with a smile. 

“When you’ve finished, you’ll find you’re friend in Room 102.” Nurse 2 told them, handing them a set of towels and clean gowns. 

“Thank you.” Nova managed a gracious smile. The nurses gave her a small smile in return and hurried to return to their duties.

Inside the bathroom Nova and Fin stripped down to their underwear and turned on the shower. The water wouldn’t go past lukewarm but they were well beyond caring, scrubbing the grime and blood off their skin with gusto. It was revitalising, and the pair felt cleansed and re-energised by the time they’d dried themselves off and donned the backless gowns. 

“To Room 102?” Fin asked, ignoring the fact that he’d kept his damp underwear on and it was a little bit chilly. Nova looked up at him and smiled. 

“To Room 102!” There were gurneys lining the walls of the corridors as they walked along, winding their way through weary nurses, exhausted doctors, and drained looking relatives. 

They rounded a 90 degree corner and they had arrived, the first door on the left with a small sign with the words “Room 102” printed on it beside the open door. Nova held out her hand and Fin took it, giving it a quick reassuring squeeze. They entered the room to find it all six beds occupied, but it wasn’t until they’d passed four beds and four sets of curtains before they came across the face they were hoping to see. He was pale, his eyes closed, and bruises littered the visible skin of his face, neck, and arms but his chest was rising and falling steadily. He was alive. 

“Baz?” Fin said quietly. Baz’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. 

“Bloody hell, am I dreaming?” He asked, staring at Fin like he couldn’t quite believe he was standing there. 

“Not unless we’re having the same dream.” Fin replied, breaking into a wide grin. 

“Fin said you got carried away by the wind.” Nova said, stepping up to the edge of the bed. 

Her hands twitched like she wanted to reach out and touch him but wasn’t sure if she was allowed. 

“Yep, sure was. Shark still grabbing at my ankle like it was the tastiest thing this side of a meat pie, too. Landed just around the corner from the hospital - smashed up my ribs something shocking - and the miserable bastard kept on going with my foot in his belly!” Two sets of eyes snapped to the foot of the bed, observing for the first time that there was a decidedly flat spot beneath the sheets where Baz’s left foot should have been. 

“Shit!” Was all Fin managed to say. 

“Oh Baz, I’m so sorry!” Nova said sympathetically. 

“Nah, it’s all right. Just one step further in my quest to become a mirror image of Adam Hills.” Fin shook his head. 

“Since when have you had a quest to become a mirror image of Adam Hills?” He asked, with a laugh. 

“Since I lost me foot to a bloody shark, mate.” Baz informed him, his voice raised. Fin stiffened, praying that he hadn’t offended his oldest friend. 

“Relax mate, I’m just pulling your leg.” Baz said, bursting out into raucous laughter. 

“Get it? Leg? Haha!” Fin groaned, taking a step forward so that he was pressed against the edge of the bed beside Nova. 

“If you want to be a mirror image of Adam Hills you’ll need better jokes, unless being a mirror image means you’re going to be supremely unfunny.” Fin teased. Baz simply shrugged, eyes twinkling merrily. 

“I happen to think I’m hilarious.” Fin and Nova exchanged glances. 

“I happen to think you’re an idiot.” Fin teased. 

“You must be an idiot too, for staying friends with me for so long.” Baz replied, without missing a beat. 

“I think you’re both idiots.” Nova said, rolling her eyes. 

Baz reached out a hand, wincing slightly, and wriggled his fingers in Nova’s direction. She took it with both hands and leaned over, carefully avoiding his ribcage, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. 

“Idiot though you may be, I’m glad you’re okay.” She said sincerely. Baz smiled at her. 

“You too.” He replied fondly, before switching his gaze to Fin. 

“Oh no, you’re not getting a kiss from me.” 

“You know you want to.” 

“I really don’t.” 

“Come on, just a little one.” 

Fin made a great show of glancing over his shoulder and around the room, drawing the curtains around the bed. 

“Steady on mate, I’m only suggesting a kiss. Does that really call for curtains?” Fin nodded. 

“Yes.” 

Like Nova, he was careful to avoid putting any pressure on Baz’s torso, pressing his lips just below Baz’s hairline. 

“That is the first and last time I do that.” He said a hint of a blush spreading up his neck. 

“You mean sober, of course.” Baz joked. Fin simply shrugged. 

“So, Mr Finley and Ms Nova, tell me about how you saved the city then.” Baz said, folding his hands over his chest and looking up expectantly at them. 

For the next few hours they did, time passing without any of them knowing it. 

“Bullshit!” He exclaimed, when they reached the part where Fin jumped into the very shark that had swallowed Nova. 

“I don’t mean to alarm either of you but one or all of us might be a god.” He added, when they assured him that it was indeed true. A nurse came into to check on Baz just after midnight. 

“It’s best if you stop talking now, Mr Holt needs to rest.” She told them in a bland tone. 

“You’re not going to ask us to leave?” Fin asked incredulously. The nurse raised one of her eyebrows. 

“Where would you go? Every hotel left standing is crammed full of people and the camps for displaced people are over capacity. Just stay out of the way and don’t disrupt any patients and it’s fine.” 

Fin and Nova thanked her. She gave them a tight, stressed smile and moved off to her next patient. 

“You take the chair, I’ll take the floor.” Fin said to Nova. 

It was a testament to just how tired she was that she didn’t offer even a token protest, just nodding and curling up into the shabby old chair. 

“Good night Baz.” Fin said with a tired smiling. 

“Night mate.” Baz replied. 

It wasn’t even five minutes before both Nova and Baz were fast asleep, Nova snoring lightly as drew herself as tightly together as she could manage. Fin took the blanket off Baz’s bed and draped it over her slender frame, so that she wasn’t relying on just a thin gown for warmth. He thought about April, Claudia and Matt safely holed up in a hotel room. He looked at Nova and Baz, sleeping peacefully around him. 

It had been a day from hell. He’d lost a friend, nearly lost two more, and his bar was gone. It would be hard and there would be a lot of rebuilding to do, but with these people around him he knew that in the end it was all going to be okay.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that almost nothing in this fic is the slightest bit plausible, from the empty sidewalk to the whole thing in the hospital. I respect that you might find this somewhat annoying but this is a Sharknado fic and as such I literally do not care at all. Plausibility and accuracy should not be in any respectable Sharknado fan's vocabulary.


End file.
